


mapped your face, line by line

by puchuupoet



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the amazing <a href="http://playthefool.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://playthefool.livejournal.com/"><strong>playthefool</strong></a> who made me Benji icons ♥ Title is taken (and slightly modified) from "I'm Yours" by The Script</p>
    </blockquote>





	mapped your face, line by line

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the amazing [](http://playthefool.livejournal.com/profile)[**playthefool**](http://playthefool.livejournal.com/) who made me Benji icons ♥ Title is taken (and slightly modified) from "I'm Yours" by The Script

  
"Dammit Harley, come on!" Jared can see his breath floating in front of him, and beyond that the tail end of Harley darting under some bushes, snow flying up in his wake. Filming out in the forest had ended about an hour ago, and all Jared wanted to do was grab the dogs and head home, preferably to a hot shower. Harley had other things in mind, and instead of following Jared to his truck, had just dashed off towards the underbrush.

There's still enough light for Jared to feel comfortable chasing after him on foot, and after a few twists and turns finally catches up to Harley, who's busily sniffing the base of a tree. Jared had left his gloves in his trailer, not expecting a detour between work and home, and he can feel the sharp bite of the air when he pulls his hand from his pocket to grab at Harley's collar.

"Come on, dude. It's fucking cold out." Jared doesn't usually mind the cold, but with the sun starting to dip behind the mountains it's getting colder faster than he had realized. Now that the chase is over, Harley's willing to stay by Jared's side, and after a final gentle tug on his collar, Jared stands back up, ready to head back.

He ducks under a low branch, raising his head just in time to be startled by a sudden shadow looming over him, causing Jared to fall on his ass. He can feel the wetness quickly seeping through his jeans, and he glares up at the figure.

"Jesus, Misha, you scared me." Jared struggles to get back up, heart still racing wildly while Harley bounds forward, jumping up on Misha and covering him with snow.

Misha just raises an eyebrow, hint of a smile spreading across his face as he offers his hand to Jared. "Saw you sneaking off and wanted to make sure nothing nefarious happened to you."

Jared shakes his head, grinning. "You don't think I'm big enough to handle things on my own?" He takes Misha's hand and tries to hide the brief burst of satisfaction when he sees Misha try to hide his reaction to the cold touch.

Misha grins before pulling back, and Jared's up before he realizes it, stumbling forward until he's pressed close to him. Jared freezes, memories of the Australia con flooding back. They had joked about it afterwards, but never seriously, and Jared finally starts to think that most of it was in his head; the way Misha's fingers had tightened before finally letting go, how they lingered on the curve of Jared's hip. Jared tried to push it all aside, because it was just easier that way, and it had worked up until now.

"Jared?" Misha's voice is soft, and suddenly Jared's aware that his eyes are screwed shut, that it's starting to snow, that Harley's nosing at his leg and that Misha is still impossibly close to him, still holding onto his hand.

"Yeah, I'm here." Jared's other hand is still awkwardly at his side, despite the need he feels to grasp at Misha and pull him closer, to return the favor.

"Don't believe you," Misha murmurs and steps back, throwing Jared off balance. Jared's jeans are still soaked through from his previous spill and his gut reaction is to cling to whatever's closest to him. Which ends up being Misha, and Jared can feel Misha's chuckle reverberate through his body.

"You can be stupid sometimes, you know?" Jared moves to pull back when Misha says that, but suddenly Misha's hand is wrapping around the nape of Jared's neck, pulling his face lower til Jared's overwhelmed by warmth and wide blue eyes. "We can fix that, if you want."

Jared rests his forehead against Misha's, suddenly unable to stop grinning. "That sounds good."

"Finally," Misha murmurs, pressing close before softly kissing Jared. Jared whimpers, can't feel his legs but he blames that on the cold. He reluctantly pulls back and immediately sees Misha's confused face.

'No, no, it's just. Can we go somewhere warmer, maybe?"

Misha laughs before pulling away, keeping his fingers entwined with Jared's. "I'm not sure. Got something in mind?"

"I think I could come up with something." Jared presses a kiss to Misha's forehead, because he can now, and they start to head back to the set, Harley bounding ahead of them.


End file.
